


New Year's Eve on the Beach

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Tandy and Tyrone spend New Year's Eve together.





	New Year's Eve on the Beach

“What do you think it'll be like?” Tandy asked him. 

They were on the beach where they first met waiting for the sun to rise with the new year. 

“I don't know, but whatever happens I think we'll be okay.” he told her. 

She clasped his hand a little tighter as she rested her head on his shoulder as she asked “As long as we're together right?”

“Yeah” he replied as he couldn't help but smile at that. “You and me babe” 

“Good.”

As the sun finally came up on 2019 he leaned over and kissed her. “Happy New Year baby” 

“Happy New Year” 

They watched the rest of the sunrise like that cuddled together on the beach.


End file.
